


The Drozura Light Show

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi, Polydins, Some Humor, Trans Keith (Voltron), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It wasn’t like Christmas and New Years on Earth, but it was the closest thing to spending the holidays back home. And most importantly, they had each other.





	The Drozura Light Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildWolf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/gifts).



> Thank you so much for giving me the chance to write Polydins! :D Hope you're having a wonderful season!

“No black food coloring! Who ever heard of that?” Lance let out a noise of frustration. 

“No, you heard wrong,” Hunk said. “The stores were completely sold out! Either everyone is decorating their cookies after the most popular Paladin of Voltron, or they’ve been shipped to the local planets in the solar systems where black is the customary color for their winter season. There’s at least three like that.” He gave a shrug. “Makes sense. Longer winter nights. Tiny stars on a black sky. The aesthetic works when the red and green theme doesn’t exist on their planet.” 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed as he strolled over to the pan, “but it doesn’t solve the issue of what we can do about our Shiro gingerbread.” 

He picked up the designated Shiro gingerbread to show Hunk. As he did so, the right arm fractured, and Lance immediately dropped the gingerbread back into the pan, swearing and apologizing several times to the ginger-Shiro. “Damn it, is he cursed to lose his arm in every reality?” 

Hunk laughed. “Now you’re sounding like Slav. And we can still make our own coloring! We can mix some red and blue and maybe a bit of green to get a good dark color going.” 

Lance couldn’t help but smile as Hunk demonstrated. “Like all of our colors combined are found in Shiro. You should add a bit of yellow too. You love him. All of us in Shiro—whoa, that sounded a bit—”

Both coughed. 

“I don’t know how yellow will affect the mixture,” Hunk said slowly, but he appreciated the thought. After a moment he picked up the tiny bottle and smiled up at Lance. “To our Shiro.” 

“To our Shiro!” Lance echoed.

*

Pidge’s feet strained as she held herself on the tips of her toes. Even with her arms around Shiro’s neck, he had to bring his head down to kiss her. Sinking just a fraction more into the snow could make them break apart, and Pidge couldn’t afford that, not when she was fighting another over Shiro in that moment.

And as chance would have it—What did her mother once say? That to put a thought into the universe would make it more likely to occur—the attack came. Pidge dodged the strike expertly, and Shiro’s cry came out for them both to stop. But by the time Shiro caught up to them, Keith and Pidge were rolling in the snow, yelling at one another, their cursing melted into kissing one another and snuggling to keep warm against the snow. 

Shiro sighed. “First it’s me you’re fighting over and now…” 

Shrugging, he sat and watched them for a few moments before warning them that they would catch a cold. 

Chuckling, Pidge and Keith broke apart, but only to regard Shiro for a moment, give each other a knowing look, and then together pounced at Shiro, pinning him to the ground.

“Ah, I want to join in on the Shiro lovepile!” Lance moaned loudly as he and Hunk just showed up, both carrying trays of sweets. 

“No!” Shiro begged. “Any more of you and you’re all crushing me.” 

“Yeah, save that for the bedroom,” Pidge said, which earned her a light playful smack from Keith. 

“Can’t help it if we’re all _crushing on_ you, eh?” Lance waited for any reaction to his pun. Hunk moaned. 

They finally dug Shiro out from under Keith and Pidge, and they found themselves a warmer place to settle. Hunk proudly showed off the gingerbread cookies he and Lance had been working on. It was obvious to guess which cookie belonged to which Paladin. If it wasn’t already obvious from the color of the helmet, then it was from the silly expression each ginger-Paladin had on its face. 

“I do _not_ make that face!” Keith retorted at Lance’s smirk when he saw the ginger-Keith. 

“Aw, but you _do_!” Pidge cooed as she annoyingly nuzzled her nose against his cheek. 

They took their time to play with their respective gingerbread. Lance’s sought out Pidge’s for a kiss before making a nosedive towards Keith who stood no chance against ginger-Lance’s prowess, and Shiro’s gave Hunk’s a kiss in gratitude for the sweets. Then laughing as they did so, they positioned their gingerbreads on the tray in the same pattern reminiscent of the rings on the Olympics flag. 

“Aren’t the Winter Olympics happening soon?” Pidge said. “Hunk, wasn’t your cousin competing in that?” 

Hunk chuckled. “Cousin Sefina. She was. One year as an exchange student in Norway and she never looked back. I hope she made it to the Olympics.” 

“We can try to get a broadcasting to work. If it’s not already too late,” Pidge offered. 

They finished their cookies down to the heads, which they agreed to spare, for amusement’s sake. Five color-coded helmets remained on the tray as they passed around their gifts. 

Everyone received much-needed winter sweaters from Shiro which they wore over their clothes to combat the cold. Lance’s gifts were humorous yet sincere. Hunk had baked everyone their favorite dessert in a large enough batch to get them through to the new year (or grow two sizes in a day, according to Lance who couldn’t stop going through his pile.) Keith’s gifts were all small yet handy weapons; he had specially commissioned them all from a Galran smith among the Blade of Marmora. Pidge’s were individualized and practical. 

“This is better than any binder you’ve worn,” Pidge told Keith as she helped him try it on in another room. “They won’t hurt your ribs in the long run— _damn, these I can’t stop eating these cookies, Hunk!_ —and they do their job. I tried them myself, and their design is really better than anything you’ve used so far.” 

Keith smiled as he studied himself in the mirror before throwing back on his shirt and sweater to see the result. “Thanks, Pidge.” 

Allura and Coran soon joined them with some gifts of their own. One included a blanket wide enough to wrap around all five Paladins. The colors melted from blue to red to black to yellow to green: the colors of the five lions, and it was long enough that it would wrap through them two or three times as they sat out on the porch to watch the light show about to begin. 

It was Coran’s idea for them to catch up and witness the Drozura Light Show. A magnificent meteor shower that took place once a year around the winter solstice of a peaceful planet. It was a key tourist destination for this very reason, and the Paladins had agreed to it for a chance to take a much-desired and much-earned vacation. And a chance to celebrate Christmas out in space, “alien-style” as Pidge and Hunk had dubbed it. 

They huddled together, wrapped warmly in their sweaters and blankets, and looked to the skies, and nothing prepared them for the splendor of the meteor show that soon followed. Arrows of light, gracing the skies in a wide arch of silvery light. 

“Holy crow, I don’t think any fireworks back home will ever compare to this,” Hunk said in an awe-struck tone. His cheek was pressed against Shiro’s head, his arms protectively around him as Lance cuddled up against Shiro and had one arm draped over Pidge. Keith huddled between her and Shiro. He could see a tear mist in Shiro’s eyes as he watched the phenomenon. 

“How long have we been in space—have _I_ been in space?” Shiro said in a small voice. “I only saw the wars and the fighting. I forgot there was so much beauty.”

Smiling, Keith huddled closer, giving Shiro’s hand a squeeze and offering a kiss to his lips. 

“And I’m glad to witness it now,” Shiro said, “with everyone here in my arms.”


End file.
